Elana, the Squalid Queen
300px |location = Dragon's Sanctum |hp = 9,280 |hp-plus = 12,992 |souls = 54,000 |souls-plus = 108,000 |drops = Soul of Elana, Squalid Queen }}Elana, the Squalid Queen is a boss in Dark Souls II: Crown of the Sunken King. Location At the bottom floor of Dragon's Sanctum. Summoning Steelheart Ellie and Benhart of Jugo can be summoned for this battle. Ellie's summon sign is just before the fog gate, but Benhart's is further back, behind some large pillars. Lore Elana, the Squalid Queen, like Nashandra, was a fragment of Manus, Father of the Abyss, supposedly a fragment representing the trait of wrath. Regaining her form, she became Elana, and later wife of the Sunken King. It is unknown if she designed to betray the Sunken King or if she truly loved him, but one day Sir Yorgh and his Drakeblood Knights besieged Shulva, defeating the Sunken King and awakening Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon, who then let forth a toxic cloud which annihilated the whole city. Somehow, Elana survived the siege, and became furious and vengeful for her city's destruction and possibly her husband's death. She took on her true form and now accompanies Sinh, accruing souls for the day of her vengeance. Appearance Elana is a tall female humanoid who appears to be skinless, having red and white exposed flesh and a skirt made of vein-like branches. She wields a similarly flesh-like poleaxe. Strategy *Elana will cast Affinity, Chaos Storm, Dark Hail, Dark Orb, Darkstorm, and Flame Swathe. *When close, she will attack the player with the Wrathful Axe. *During the fight, Elana will attempt to summon additional enemies to aid her. These include a golden version of Velstadt, The Royal Aegis, a group of golden skeletons (three if alone, plus one for each phantom), or a group of Enslaved Pigs (although this is very rare). *When the player is at a distance, she will cast Flame Swathe. It can either appear as a single orb or two; when there are two, they will appear on either side of the player. Rolling forward is the best way to avoid this. *It is best to have another player or NPC summoned during this fight to distract the enemies she summons. *Summoned Velstadt has less health than his boss version. However, his attacks still deal very high damage and the distraction he poses can prove to be fatal. *Special care must be taken as the real danger posed in this fight is Elana's tendency of being opportunistic, often teleporting behind the player and performing a devastating attack, or casting hexes and pyromancies constantly while the player is occupied dealing with other enemies. *While she's summoning enemies, she'll leave herself open for attack for about ten seconds (although, with increased defense). *Alluring Skulls can aid in distracting summoned skeletons for a moment. *If playing solo, it's recommended to deal with any summoned enemies as soon as they materialize, and finish them off as fast as possible. *Elana is less likely to summon additional enemies when there is at least one enemy alive from a previous summoning. As such, one can keep a single skeleton alive to reduce the risk of new enemies appearing. It is recommended to damage this final skeleton somewhat to ensure an easy kill, should Elana summon additional enemies anyway. Defenses Elana Velstadt (Summoned by Elana) Drops Quotes |} Trivia *Her greeting dialogue doesn't seem to be directed at the player, but at her fallen city, saying that it was not "deserving of the mire" and "forever it shall rot". Gallery Elana-0.jpg|Elana before the start of battle Elana.jpg|Close up of Elana Music pl:Elana, Plugawa Królowa Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:The Lost Crowns: CotSK Category:Enemy Pages Missing Data